The present invention is directed to radio communication devices, and more particularly to technology for classifying or identifying signals in a radio frequency band using data derived from received radio frequency energy.
In certain radio communication environments, it is desirable to know whether and what types of signals or devices are active. For example, an unlicensed radio frequency band is, by its nature, free to be used by any device that emits signals within certain power levels in that part of the allocated spectrum. It is possible that many diverse devices may share the unlicensed frequency band at the same time, potentially causing interference with each other. Under these circumstances, it would be useful to identify or classify signals detected in the frequency band in order to know, for example, whether a device should take certain actions to avoid interfering with other devices operating in the frequency band.